disneyvillainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Madam Mim
Madam Mim (sometimes also named Mad Madam Mim) is the tertiary antagonist in Disney's 1963 feature film The Sword in the Stone, which is based on the novel of the same name by T. H. White. She was voiced by the late Martha Wentworth which was also her last role before her retirment and death. Background Production Madam Mim appears in the original version of the novel, but not in the revised version featured in The Once and Future King which is more commonly known. In Italy she is known as Maga Magò. This character was the basis for the film character. Mim was animated by two of Disney's legendary Nine Old Men, Milt Kahl (who also designed the character, refining storyboard sketches from Bill Peet), and Frank Thomas. Kahl animated her initial interaction with Arthur, while Thomas oversaw her famous "Wizards' Duel" with Merlin. Madam Mim's total screen time does not exceed twenty minutes in the film. Personality Madam Mim is a very powerful witch who is equal or more powerful than Merlin himself; however overconfidence is her biggest flaw. She is an old rival of Merlin, and holds him in disregard. Mim is presented as boisterous, mischievous, and rather conceited, a sorceress much impressed with her own power who delights in causing trouble. She is also a somewhat morbid character with distaste for sunshine and all things wholesome. She is also hypocritical, as she broke her own rules along with Merlin's during their duel, and used a "loophole" when she took on the form of a dragon, meaning she doesn't care about rules at all, and had probably just made them up to limit Merlin (whose honorable side would not allow him to break rules) Powers and Abilities Madam Mim claims to be more powerful than Merlin, but in actuality, she is merely a specialist in dark magic. She is shown doing a few minor tricks, like withering flowers. The main ability she displayed however was her shape-shifting skill with which she can take the form of anything she wants. During her introduction scene, she changes into a cat, and magically makes herself uglier, and then beautiful. During her wizard duel with Merlin, she turned into: an alligator, a fox, a hen, an elephant, a tiger, a rattlesnake, and a rhinoceros, all of which were colored pink and an ugly, purple, fire-breathing dragon. Appearances The Sword in the Stone When Arthur is transformed into a bird by Merlin, he ends up in the home of Mim. Madam Mim initially tries to convince Arthur that she is better than Merlin, but Arthur remains unconvinced, citing that Merlin uses his magic for good. This result in Mim deciding to try and destroy him, being that she sees all good things as bad ("Yes, and in my book, that's bad!"). She transforms into a cat and captures Arthur, but cannot destroy him as Merlin, warned by Archimedes, appears and interrupts her. This results in a "Wizards' Duel" between her and Merlin for the young boy's life in which both parties transform into a series of animals. Mim cheats throughout the entire duel, breaking each of her self-set rules in turn. Mim initially has the upper hand, especially after transforming into a dragon. However, Merlin outsmarts her by transforming into a germ and infecting her. She is last seen in her home, recovering from the disease. Merlin advises her to get plenty of rest and sunshine, opening a hole in her roof as he speaks. As Merlin, Archimedes, and Arthur leave, Mim rants about how much she hates sunshine. Comics The Disney version of the character was adopted into the Donald Duck universe where she sometimes teams up with Magica De Spell and/or the Beagle Boys. She has also appeared in the Mickey Mouse universe where she teamed up with Black Pete on occasion and even with the Phantom Blot at one point. She was in love with Captain Hook in several stories; in others, with Phantom Blot. In many European Disney comics, she has lost her truly evil streak, and appears both morbid yet still relatively polite. Disney On Ice Madam Mim's only appearance in a Disney On Ice show (or any known live appearance, for that matter) was in the Mickey's Diamond Jubilee show, which toured from 1988 to 1993. House of Mouse Madam Mim appeared as a cameo in various House of Mouse ''episodes. She also sang the song "It's Our House Now!" along with the other villains in ''Mickey's House of Villains. In the episode "Mickey and Minnie's Big Vacation", she appeared alongside Mushu, Dragon Maleficent, Elliott, and the Reluctant Dragon. Gallery Madam_Mim_as_a_Cat.jpg|Madam Mim as a cat Madam_Mim_as_a_Alligator.jpg|Madam Mim as an alligator Madam_Mim_as_a_Elephant.jpg|Madam Mim as an elephant Madam_Mim_as_a_Tiger.jpg|Madam Mim as a tiger Madam_Mim_as_a_Rhinoceroes.jpg|Madam Mim as a rhinoceros Madam_Mim_as_a_Dragon.jpg|Madam Mim as a dragon Trivia *In the alternate opening, it was intended for Madam Mim to usurp the throne of England by trying to kill Arthur (even before pulling the sword) and using a raven to keep surveillance. This was changed for an unknown reason. * Madam Mim interacts with Merlin's wise owl, Archimedes, one time. When he is overheard telling Arthur that Madam Mim only desires rules so she can break them, she tells Archimedes she will take care of him after she destroys Merlin, calling Archimedes a featherbrain in the process. * It is learned that Madam Mim hates sunshine, believing it to be too wholesome. * Madam Mim is shown to be a cheater and a swindler. * Despite her affliction, Madam Mim didn't die from her illness. Category:Classics Category:Witches Category:Disney's Halloween Treat Category:Foiled Villains Category:Magicians Category:Singing Villains Category:Living characters Category:Mickey's House of Villains Category:Thieves Category:The Sword In The Stone Villains Category:Foolish Characters Category:Traitors Category:UltimateDisney.com's Top 30 Disney Villains Countdown Category:Well-Known Villains Category:Bad-tempered villains Category:Moon Villains Category:True Villains Category:Ticklers Category:1960's introduction Category:British Villains Category:Mickey Mouse Club cameos Category:The Santa Clause cameos Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Masterminds Category:Intellegent villains Category:Cats Category:Alligators Category:Elephants Category:Felines Category:Rhinoceroses Category:Dragons Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Satan like villians Category:Insane characters‎ Category:Women Category:Females Category:Nice Villains‏‎ Category:Shapeshifters Category:Pure Evil Villains Category:Comical Villains Category:Bullies Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains